


Kiss

by TehRaincoat



Series: Bounty Hunted [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRaincoat/pseuds/TehRaincoat
Summary: In which Azula is bad at being...girlfriends.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D

It takes Azula three days to work up the courage to kiss Ty Lee.

She’d left her behind when she absconded to Ember Island to reflect upon how her life is about to change — how it has already changed. Ty Lee had been very displeased. She’s still displeased, though she’s come slinking back finally and is often lurking not far from wherever Azula happens to be at any given moment.

The first day she ignores her out of petty annoyance. She will do as she pleases now as she has ever done, and Ty Lee needs to remember it. Azula’s told her a hundred times that she’s not ready to change. In subtle ways. She hates having to explicitly state for her _girlfriend_ that she won’t be tied to one place and to one set of rules, even if they are together.

She is faithful and expects Ty Lee to be and that is that.

She thinks of kissing her that morning, but cannot quite work herself up to it, and when Ty Lee starts pouting Azula decides against it entirely. Sulkers don’t get kisses.

The second day is a little more complicated. She thinks of leaning in and kissing her on the corner of her mouth while they are eating breakfast, but a servant comes in, telling her that Zuko is asking for her presence. At least he’s not ordering her to come and see him. He remembers how that went last time, no doubt.

So she excuses herself, and leaves before Ty Lee can even move to embrace her lest the servant see and start to gossip with the other palace employees. That will only get back to others and she doesn’t want them to know about it for now. At least not the entire palace…And the Capitol itself in quick succession.

In the evening when she sees Ty Lee again she briefly considers leaning forward and pressing her mouth against Ty Lee’s before anyone can see, but Zuko comes into the dining room closely followed by Mai before Azula can do anything about the image in her mind’s eye, and she leans away from the Kyoshi Warrior very purposefully, drawing her hand from Ty Lee’s grasp to move toward the table and their dinner.

Day three she doesn’t see Ty lee at all.

The former acrobat isn’t anywhere to be found at breakfast, and a meeting necessitated by Azula’s new private appointment to Zuko’s council of advisors needs to be seen to. So she goes to her meeting without bothering to search for Ty Lee.

When she finally does find the taller woman, it’s in a private part of the garden surrounded by trees.

“Oh. So you want to see me now,” Ty Lee greets her, frowning as she twirls a small flower about by the stem between her fingers.

Azula raises an eyebrow.

“Why wouldn’t I have wanted to see you to begin with?”

“You tell me. You’re the one that’s been pulling away from me since we got back from Black Sand.”

Azula rolls her eyes.

“You’re always so dramatic,” she accuses her, coming to sit next to her childhood friend heavily. “Sometimes I just like to be alone. Surely you remember that much?”

Ty Lee pouts again, and Azula feels her disinterest in dealing with this spike. Staring at her long and hard, the former princess finally lets out a sigh, annoyed. She’ll never do it if she keeps finding excuses.

Surging forward, Azula presses a kiss to Ty Lee’s face, but misses her mark. Her mouth grazes the top of Ty Lee’s cheek as the other woman moves unwittingly away, and Azula flushes in embarrassment, drawing back quickly.

Ty Lee’s eyes are wide when she looks at her, and then she’s giggling.

Azula doesn’t like that any more than she liked the pouting.

The kyoshi warrior makes certain that Azula’s displeasure doesn’t last for long.


End file.
